


Pushing The Limit

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Draco, M/M, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco likes to push the limit with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing The Limit

Draco waits for him to leave for the day before he sneaks into his cousin’s bedroom. The bed is dishevelled, and of course, he expects the house-elf to take care of it before his return so Draco knows he doesn’t have much time.

He takes in the smell of Sirius’s bedcovers, the smell of sex still lingering, regardless that Sirius has spelled them clean. He knows his cousins wanks in bed after a shower, as Draco has watched him do so a few times, and even sat outside the bedroom listening.

His obsession is ridiculous. It’s his bloody _cousin_. A former Gryffindor. But, Draco cannot help himself. Ever since his mother had sent him off and away from the Manor under Sirius’s protection, Draco’s desire for Sirius has only deepened.

Of course, he knows it’s crazy. It’s the most ridiculous thing Draco has ever wanted, but Sirius hates him, borderline wishes he could send Draco back, is why Draco wants him even more.

“What are you doing?”

Draco sits up straight on the bed. Holy-fucking-hell. Sirius is standing by the door to his bedroom. He’s back! Why is he back? He’s supposed to be gone for hours, doing whatever the _Order_ people do, working on saving Potter and all that.

“Did you forget something?” Draco asks, acting as though he’s doing nothing wrong. He gets up off the bed and makes his way towards the door. “Left your leash behind, Dog?”

“Malfoy!” Sirius grabs Draco by the arm and pushes him against the door. “How many times I’ve told you not to talk to me like that?”

Draco allows himself to be pushed back; allows Sirius to press his body against Draco’s. It’s the only form of physical contact he’s going to receive from Sirius, so he’s going to take all that he can get. It’s only a few more weeks before he’s to return back to Hogwarts for the new school term. There’s no way he’s going to kick him out of the house, and send him back to the Malfoy Manor now. Mother wouldn’t allow it.

“Did you? I must have forgotten,” Draco replies. He smiles at Sirius, knowing he’s riled him up.

Sirius looks down then, and Draco follows his gaze. He’s hard. Draco is, of course, he was expected to be, but so is Sirius. His erection is visible through his black trousers, and Draco’s arousal stirs something deep.

Draco bucks his hips forward, brushing the front of his trousers with Sirius’s and Sirius’s breath hitches. Draco tries again. He’s bolder, and so certain Sirius is _not_ going to stop him. Sirius _wants_ him, or at least, is turned on by Draco.

“I don’t have much time,” Sirius says, when Draco is about to press his lips against Sirius’s.

“Then let’s not waste our time talking, Black,” Draco answers, and kisses Sirius.

They’re locked in Sirius’s room in no time, and finally, Draco gets to feel what it’s like to have Sirius’s hand wrapped around _him_.

* * *


End file.
